world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
The Metals Unique to Ea
NEMEAN Metal: ' For Armor: '''Armor check penalty is -2, max dex is +1, Spell-Failure -10% and a flat 1 DR/adamantium regardless of weight '''For Weapons: '''Weapons overcomes all non-magical or alignment DR and makes 1 handed weapons able to be counted as light weapons, and halves the weight of the weapon ' ' Not available to be bought normally, must either be a High Human, Forest Elf or dwarf. Kinslayer Steel: Can only be used on weapons '''HP/inch '''as steel; '''Hardness' as steel; Cost: Armor or weapons made from Kinslayer steel are always considered masterwork, and the masterwork costs are included in the listed prices. PRICE: EFFECT: Weapons and Ammunition made of Kinslayer Steel are anathema to the concept of undeath. Against creatures of the undead type, this weapon is treated as an Undead Bane weapon. In addition, whenever any weapon or piece of ammunition made of Kinslayer steel hits an undead, it counts as bludgeoning, slashing, and piercing damage for the purposes of bypassing DR. When you threaten a critical with a weapon made of Kinslayer Steel, they take take double damage from the type of channeled energy that harms them, be it positive or negative, for the next 2d6 rounds. DESCRIPTION: ' 'Kinslayer steel is a material produced in the icy-cold, wind-blasted lands of Venau, far to the north and away from prying eyes. While no one quite knows for certain how it’s produced, rumors abound of the material being created by the Dread Lich Barkhan himself, wreathed from pure arcane might and the bones of those slain by the undead which have been coated in mithril and heated in the hottest forges of the north...the curses within the bones are said to seep into the forging process, and contaminate the metal with horrible, awful hatred. Tinged a deep shade of blackish-green and wreathed in ethereal green flames, the wailing faces of those living used to forge it apparate in the flames at irregular intervals...and while few have managed to procure it outside of Venau, it has shown its worth first hand in the secretive Undead Hunts that take place within the snowy plains, beneath the moonlit sky. Burning undead skin like charcoal and hitting like a club, sword, and rapier all at once, this material singes the twisted, rotted souls of the undead it faces, exposing them twofold to the channeled energies of the gods upon a solid strike. '' Worldbark: RESTRICTED TO ELVES '''HP/inch' 20; Hardness 10; COST: EFFECT -Weighs 3/4 as much. -Lowers Arcane Spell Failure by 15% -Absorbs 1/2 of the 'level' of a spell that damages it or its wearer, and stores them with an upper limit of 20 for light armor, 40 for medium armor, 60 for heavy armor, and 20 for a weapon. -On armor: Can use an amount of stored 'levels' to attempt a counterspell as a free action against any valid opponent within 60ft equal to 3 times higher than the spell you wish to counter.(Eg. to counterspell a 4th level spell, you need 12 stored 'levels') -On a weapon/ammunition: Can burn 10 stored levels to cast Dispel magic at you current level. DESCRIPTION: Found buried in the sand dunes of the Great Southern Desert, Worldbark is an infamous and highly-sought after material by the races of the desert and wider world alike, and is more colloquially known by the world as ‘Magebane’. To the sand elves, however, it is a reminder of all they have lost...yet also, shards of hope given form. Each fragment, splinter, or chunk of Worldbark is a solid, still-magical piece of the legendary World Tree that once adorned the mortal plane, the tree’s resident energies still lingering inside the fragments that litter the desert and granting all those who fashion this wood-like material into arms and armor the ability to stand against mages without fear, the inherently magical nature of the wood nearly as hard as adamantine lending itself supremely well to both storing magic and letting it pass more easily through it by its wearer. Magic flows through Worldbark as lightning does through water, and casters seek this material as well, seeking desperately to armor themselves with it so they might cast in safety. However, so far, aside from a few scraps here and a rare chunk there, most of the Worldbark known to exist somehow finds its way into the hands of the Sand Elves, one way or another. Almost, almost….as if it’s still seeking it’s former caretakers. Slime Mould: Any item made of Slime Mould is automatically masterwork, and the price for such is included in the below table. PRICE: EFFECT: Any armor made of Slime Mould becomes capable of following its wearer through any effect that would change or alter their physical form, such as an Alter Self ''spell. Any armor that is made of this material becomes Exotic, but any member of the Sentient Slime race or similar ooze races or creatures are always proficient in its use, and can wear this armor regardless of what form their are in, be it slime or disguised form. '''Description:' A material harvested off the bodies of oozes and other slimes, Slime Mould, when carefully applied with the hand and technique of a capable craftsman, allows a suit of armor to mould to the malleable, undefined form of an ooze or slime instead of simply sinking inside the creature’s mass and dissolving. As such, the armor is not resistance to any forms of damage aside from the norm, it is merely capable of being worn by an unnatural form/body shape. This material is widely harvested, but rarely used for a practical purpose, instead being claimed by Alchemists, Mages, and other magic users for use in experiments rather than any armor.